Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-31646688-20190113125740/@comment-27160373-20190307154047
Laryśka napisał(-a): Odchodząc od tematu, chciałabym poruszyć kwestię ścieżki Kastiela, ponieważ według mnie została ona bardzo źle napisana. Jak wiadomo relacja z Rudzielcem była wyjątkowo płytka i pomijana przez ostatnie odcinki. Aż tu nagle wychodzi 10 odcinek i ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki Su wali tekstem, że chce iść z Kasem pod prysznic. To nieźle się zaczyna ta komedyjka. Sama "randka" jest jeszcze lepsza. Umówili się w barze, ale Kisiel przyszedł do jej pokoju, gdy był śledzony przez psycho fanki. Nie no, super pomysł, wcale to nie jest najgorsza z możliwych opcji, jaką mógł wybrać. Na pewno nikt nie dowie się, do czyjego pokoju wszedł i ta osoba kompletnie nie będzie na celowniku wszystkich psycho fanek. Aż się boję pomyśleć co wydarzy sie w 11 odcinku. Jeszcze śmieszniej robi się później, gdyż Kisiel pokazuje Su teledysk na którym leży sobie z nagą kobietą. Brawo! Takie rzeczy powinno się robić na randce, Su wcale nie poczuje się niezręcznie. Na szczęście zaraz po tym cudnym zagraniu na chwilę robi się spokojnie i prawie dochodzi do pocałunku. Ale gdyby wszystko poszło tak ładnie, to nie byłaby to gra Beemoov. Nagle psycho fanki zaczynają wyważać drzwi, a Kastiel zamiast zachować się jak zazwyczaj ze zdecydowaniem przegonić zebrany tłum, postanawia otworzyć drzwi i pocałować Su, aby dodać oliwy do ognia. Po czym bez słowa zniknąć. Jak można było tak zepsuć ten odcinek? Jak można było tak zepsuć Kisiela? Na początku pokazywali jak spoważniał tylko po to, żeby później mógł zachować się jak kompletny szczeniak. Jak mnie to denerwuje! Su już miała problemy z plotkami o niej i o Rayanie i dobrze wiemy jak to się skończyło. Teraz będzie musiała przechodzić przez to samo, obawiam się tylko, że tym razem będzie jeszcze gorzej. Su zna Kastiela z liceum więc gra zakłada że są dość blisko już przez samo to i to co się tam zdarzyło więc raczej jak wybrało się go na WS to flirtowało się z nim już wcześniej po prostu ten flirt było o wiele bardziej dwuznaczny. Kastiel jako tako Su na randkę nie zaprosił tylko na spotkanie poza tym każda normalna osoba chyba przyjełaby do wiadomości że teledysk to forma sztuki i filmu, to nie jakiś film pornograficzny i to raczej logiczne że Kastiel w nim gra i nic do tej babki nie czuje poza tym Su sama chciała go zobaczyć więc no sorry, jeśli chodzi o pocałunek to mnie osobiście boli że był taki o dla dramy, jakiś taki bez uczucia czy romantyzmu nie wiem może niektóre dziewczyny lubią takie akcje ale ja osobiście wybrałabym uroczy całus na łóżku pod kocykiem niż wkurzanie jakiś psycho fanek. Poza tym nah Kastiel jakoś nie wydoroślał w odcinku chyba szóstym wrzeszczy że Su sie zakochała w jakimś nauczycielu by ją zdenerować no bardzo dorośle, on po prostu przeszedł przez okres buntu i bycia edgy (bo teraz kolej Nataniela) ale nie jest jakoś dorosły czy poważny, jeśli ktos powie że "ale przecież tak cie broni przed Natem i powstrzymuje przez bójką z Yeleen" to chyba zapominacie że w liceum też był dość rozsądną osobą pod tym względem.